In Memoriam
by tidbit2008
Summary: Josh and President Bartlet centered future fic. Appearances also made by Donna, CJ, and Abbey. Slight JD shippyness.


**Spoilers: **None.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my inspiration.  
**AN: **Wrote this for purple_elefants over at ww_stockings at LJ.  


* * *

  
"Do you remember the day we moved in to the White House?"

"How could I forget? CJ got lost, Sam got a concussion, and Leo was about as fed up with us as I've ever seen and yet still had a grin on his face."

"Didn't he liken us to a bunch of 'kindergartners on a sugar high'?" Josh asked, laughing.

Donna smiled. "Yeah, something like that."

Josh quieted, and Donna slid her hand to his on the gearshift. His eyes stayed on the road but she heard him let out a soft sigh.

"Hard to believe it's been over fifteen years now," he said quietly and glanced at her.

"Yeah."

* * *

The service was beautiful. The priest spoke of his kindness and generosity, of the love he had for life and most importantly his family.

Rather conveniently, he left out his temper and his tirades. He didn't mention his stubbornness or the fierce love he had for competition. But then again, some things are probably better left unsaid.

And he couldn't quite explain his greatness, the way he owned every room he walked into. He spoke of the power of Jed's words, but left out that it was his spirit and his very being that made the biggest shockwaves. Maybe some things don't have to be said.

* * *

"Hey stranger."

Josh jerked his head to see CJ standing next to him. A grin crept onto his face as he enveloped her in a hug, "Hi."

"Long time no see. Well in person. I see you about once a week on CNN. How's the new education bill going?"

"Ehh… We'll see. It's a work in progress. The President's got his heart set on it, so it's not going away anytime soon anyways."

"Glad to hear it."

Josh sighed as they surveyed the room. So many people; some he knew, others a mystery. "So… you get a call too?"

CJ nodded, a small smile, more of a grimace on her face. "The month before. You?"

"Two days."

"Wow."

Josh just shrugged. He didn't really know what to say. It's not like he hadn't had calls from Bartlet post-office. In fact at first he called often to let him know how they were screwing up, but as the MS took over his body they became fewer and fewer. Then out of the blue on a Tuesday, his assistant put the call through.

He shook his head before he got totally lost. "So, have you spotted Toby yet?"

CJ smiled. "Yeah, he and Andy were over that way earlier, next to the fern."

* * *

_"Mr. Lyman, President Bartlet's on the phone for you."_

_Josh blinked slowly, and somehow he knew. He picked up the phone. "Lyman."_

_"Joshua, now I trust that a man of your age knows how to answer the telephone properly. You're supposed to start with 'hello.' Now let's try that again. Say 'hello.'"_

_"Hello, President Bartlet. You know it's times like these I remember to be thankful they only allow two terms for the Presidency."_

_He could almost hear Bartlet rolling his eyes as he said, "Hi Josh."_

_"So what can I do for you today, President Bartlet?"_

_"Well for starters you can stop calling me 'President Bartlet,' and for another you can get a move on it with the education bill."_

_"Ahh, so that's why you're calling."_

_Bartlet sighed. "No, it's not, but it doesn't hurt to mention it. No, I'm calling today to – to thank you, Josh."_

_"What for?" Josh asked, a slight smirk playing at the corners of his mouth._

_"For being a pain in the ass," Bartlet said with irritation. He paused and began again. "You and Leo got me in the White House and helped me earn the right to be there. He thought of you like a son, Josh. I don't want you to ever forget that."_

_Bartlet sighed, and the words hung in the air a moment before Josh asked, quietly, "Is everything alright?"_

_"Just don't forget it Josh," Bartlet said, dismissing the question. "And get your ass in gear on the education bill."_

_"Yes, sir." Josh said, solemnly._

_"Now proper telephone etiquette says we say goodbye before hanging up. Goodbye, Josh."_

_"Goodbye, Mr. President."_

* * *

Josh surveyed the room once more. Toby and Andy were indeed by the fern, and by the looks of it, sparring in fine fashion over heaven only knew what. Amy was giving a few senators an earful. Whatever it was about, he was sure he would hear tomorrow. Annabeth, Charlie, Sam, Margaret, Ainsley, Ginger, Bonnie, Debbie… all of these people whose lives the President had touched. He wondered how many of them had received similar phone calls.

"Hey, jackass."

A smile played at the corners of his mouth. "Hello, Dr. Bartlet."

"Well, are you gonna stand there grinning or ask me how I'm doing?"

Josh tilted his head. "How _are_ you doing?"

"Fine. I'm fine. My daughters think I'm on the brink of a nervous breakdown. I just keep telling them that for the first time in however many years, I can hear myself think." With that she winked at him, and Josh could see a hint of a tear in her eye. "I'm still here, Josh, that's all I know. How 'bout you? Haven't tried to burn the place down again since we left? How's Donna?"

He shrugged. "I'm good. And no, no more arson attempts. Donna is good." At that point Donna crossed their field of vision, and he was struck for the millionth time by how beautiful she was. "I haven't screwed it up yet, anyways."

"Good. Just don't go getting any stupid ideas."

"Yes, ma'am." Josh quieted, and he could feel Abbey watching him. He swallowed. "I'm sorry, ma'am, for any trouble I ever –"

She cut him off. "Don't. He didn't ask for apologies when he was alive, and I certainly don't need them now." She reached up and cupped his cheek. "He never would have admitted this, but as stupid and as much trouble as some of your antics caused… you made him laugh, and you got to say many of the things he couldn't. I want to thank you for that."

Abbey gave him a smile and started to move on when Josh called out, "You know if you ever wanna start over, gimme a call."

She spun on her heels and narrowed her eyes. "You know what, I take it all back."

Josh laughed and heard her muttering as she walked away.

_"Jackass."_


End file.
